


Do you need help with that?

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Before OYL, Carlos is sweet as Fuck, Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecil loses control of tentacles, I don't know., I just needed something to make Cecil incredibly horny., Just shameless porn, M/M, Not together YET, PWP, Tentacles, not correct tear gas, really that's all it is, sexualized tear gas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets affected by some hormone enhancing gas. Carlos helps.</p><p>I know this has been done before but I still felt like I needed to add my contribution to the kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you need help with that?

"...And dear listeners, I have some grave news. The hormone enhancing tear gas that the sheriff's secret police administered to us during last year's day of the spring awakening festival will take affect in precisely six minutes. It will feel as if a slow heat is engulfing your body and suffocating you in arousal. It will only be affecting 1/3 of those who breathed in the gas. 'There is nothing you can do about it, either spend that time with a significant other or prepare for a long long night' I'm afraid the sheriff informed us in a bad Texan accent. He says 'the gas can only wear off with another partner. So go get it on with the neighbors or something. And do it near a window so we the secret police can collect our betting awards on who sleeps with who.' So there you have it night vale! Drive safe! And use protection! And most importantly, drink orange juice afterwards! Citrus is a very important part of a balanced meal. Unless they're from John Peters, you know the farmer? Don't drink his orange juice. It's still contaminated. Now get ready for hours of pained wailing from the children you have scorned. Good night, night vale, good night."

Cecil grinned as he packed up for the night and ended his broadcast. It's a good thing Carlos hadn't been in town last year. Cecil wouldn't have been able to deal with Carlos sleeping with someone else under these effects. If it was for him to be happy, Cecil could accept it of course. But this was different.

He was locking the station doors when he felt it. A rising heat going from his toes up his spine. No no no no no, Cecil has rarely part of the 1/3rds affected! He groaned and tried to ignore it as he headed out for his car. Cecil knew it was that time and shivered as the affects started to itch at him. He was fumbling with the keys to his car. His dick had already started to harden, making Cecil have much difficulty focusing on anything else.

Once he was finally home, his skin was hot and sticky with sweat and he couldn't help but groan Everytime his pants rubbed uncomfortably against his erection. Cecil was already half naked by the time he made it to his room. Cecil shucked off his pants and climbed in the shower, turning it on cold and hoping to drown out his arousal.

It didn't help. Cecil couldn't help the hand the slowly crept down his abdomen to wrap loosely around his ever growing cock. His tentacles sprung out suddenly and Cecil nearly fell over at the force of them suddenly attaching themselves to his body. Cecil was shaking as eight appendages roamed his body with soft touches, both hands and tentacles.

Cecil moaned softly as he started to jerk himself off, only getting harder rather than feeling relief. The tentacles started to become more frustrated and became rougher with their caressing. Cecil squeaked as one prodded at his balls and across the skin behind it. Cecil took a deep breath and swatted it away, taking his hand off his dick and wrapping up in a towel.

He went to his room to change but only got as far as to the door way when his tentacles grew a mind of their own again. One wrapped tightly around the base of his dick, squeezing and moving to try and force the orgasm to rise. Another slithered down Cecil's legs, wrapping around his thigh and pushing harshly at his hips to push him forward. Cecil gasped at the sudden prod to his entrance and walked forward, yelping when it pushed into him without any preparation and another forced his knees to bend so Cecil would fall on the bed.

"Damnit! Stop it. It's not going to help! Let me go," he tried, but it was useless. He felt his arousal peak as the tentacle worked into his body, slowly fucking him. The one around his dick moved faster and Cecil felt tears prick at his eyes. He tried to squeeze his legs shut but the one in his ass wrapped around a thigh, going back into him, while another held the other thigh spread out, teasing at his balls. Cecil tried to pull them off of him then but the tentacles pushed him on his front, making his aching dick hurt more from the pressure and bonded his hands tightly behind his back. The Burn from his shoulders almost was enough to distract him from his impossible arousal but then the one holding his thigh and teasing his balls slowly moved to his ass and slid inside along with the other. Cecil yelled out in pain and pleasure when the final tentacle pushed up the back of his head and came down the side of his face, burying deep into his throat. Cecil was torn between screaming and moaning at the painful burn of an orgasm that would never come. He tried to struggle, but that only seemed to spur them on more. The two in his ass moved more erratically, slamming against his prostate over and over making Cecil start sobbing at the painful pleasure. He was flipped over suddenly, making the tentacles sink inside him deeper and the one on his purple, swollen, and heavy dick suddenly let go touched him everywhere else, below his balls, along his neck, across his nipples, Cecil was left in a sexual daze and was barely aware of anything else going on around him. The one in his mouth went deeper and began deep throating him in time with the ones in his ass. Cecil could do nothing but take it, moaning and screaming at odd intervals. Who knew how long he'd be stuck in this painful state.

Carlos was at the lab. He has accidentally missed Cecil's show, not that he would ever tell Cecil that he listened. Cecil was a thing all together. Deep sensuous voice, smooth pale skin, soft as silk hair, perfect. That was the only word Carlos could fit to the radio host. But Carlos was too Damn scared to say anything. So be stayed in his lab and limited any and all interactions with the man. Carlos still wasn't sure if Cecil's affections were real or not. He has been bullied quite a bit as a child.

It was now reaching what he assumed to be 1:27am, approximately 3 and a half hours after Cecil's show ended. So Carlos figured it was about time he start packing up.

His phone suddenly rang, which was odd. The only people to ever call him where his co-workers and Cecil. And never this late. Cecil pulled his phone from his lab coat pocket and saw it was an unknown number. In fact there were no numbers at all. Just some odd black blue and purple pixels glitching across his screen. That can't be too weird for night vale so Carlos shrugged and answered the phone, putting it next to his ear. He was almost immediately turning beat red by the sounds on the other end. He would have if he didn't recognize that voice. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Nah! N-no! ... mmah st-st ah! Stop! It- uh o-oh massss goh! It- it's n-no- nuhh not gonna w-waaa wark! S-s mmm oh!"

Carlos was fighting the erection suddenly trying to break out of his pants. It's not often this scientist is aroused, but when he is... Carlos was about to say something when a sickly sweet voice that was somehow also condescending appeared on the line as well. It simply said "hurry. The door is unlocked. You're welcome." Before the line ended just as suddenly as it had started.  
Carlos was confused. Was someone attacking Cecil? 

Carlos tried to call the number back but of course it just caused his phone to glitch off. Carlos grabbed the lab phone and dialed Cecil's number but it just rang and rang until he got Cecil's voicemail. He hung up and grabbed the keys to his car and drove to Cecil's as fast as he could. Cecil's car was in the driveway but was parked askew and still partially in the street. Carlos parked on the road in front of Cecil's house and got out. He hesitantly raised his hand to knock but then remembered the voice earlier saying the door was unlocked. He pushed the door open, almost immediately hearing Cecil's muffled gasps and wails of pleasure. It sounded like he was being gagged almost. Carlos noticed Cecil's signature almost dapper attire all across the floor of the kitchen leading to what he assumed to be the restroom. Carlos shut the front door and followed the pained whimpers and loud moaning and weak pleads to stop until he was standing outside Cecil's bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar and Carlos was nearly deaf by how loud Cecil was being. He didn't hear Anyone else but he did hear loud squelching noises going in time to Cecil's noises. He was suddenly pushed from behind into the room. He stumbled forward into the room and looked back but all he could see was a dark movement from the corner of his eye. He looked back in front of him, stunned by the sight before him. Cecil was bound and gagged by what appeared to be tentacles sprouting from his back, laying on his back, hands digging into his spine, with his knees spread out and two pounding into him at a punishing pace. The one gagging him was fucking his throat raw, causing Cecil to scream out half hearted pleas for them to stop along with pleasured moans and noises not usually humanly possible. The worst part was his cock leaking all kinds of precum down his abdomen. He must have been at this a while to have made that big of a mess.

Carlos gulped and felt his dick harden to a painful point and stepped forward. Cecil was too wrapped up to have even noticed him. He palmed at the front of his jeans but it gave minimal relief. Cecil was still panting and screaming and Carlos could barley take it. He pulled off his lab coat, laying it on Cecil's desk, suddenly feeling too hot. He cleared his throat but still Cecil did not hear him. He did it again, but this time, stood in front of Cecil, gaining his attention. Cecil's eyes widened and if possible, his tentacles moved faster and he dick got a little harder, whole body flushing a deeper purple. He could barley keep his eyes open, trying to plead to Carlos.  
Carlos took a deep breath to keep from shaking and meet Cecil's eyes.

"U-Uhm i-if you want me to leave-" Carlos didn't even get the whole word out before Cecil was frantically shaking his head no, shouting as it drove the tentacle in his throat deeper. He brushed heavily through his nose and felt more tears fall down the side of his face. Cecil whimpered again and around the odd gasp or two managed to shift his body closer to Carlos, although his tentacles didn't seem to slow down one bit.

Carlos got the hint and grabbed the one in his mouth and gently tugged at it. It refused and dug deeper in making Cecil actually freeze up in discomfort and pain as it pushed further down his throat. Carlos hurriedly let go and rubbed down Cecil's chest showing it he was here to help and Cecil breathed in deeply through his nose as it seemed to relax a bit and pull back out some.  
Keeping a hand on Cecil's sweaty chest, Carlos pulled on it again, and this time the tentacle came out willingly and left an oddly empty feeling in Cecil's throat, but wrapped tightly around carlos's arm, dragging him forcefully ontop of Cecil.

Cecil gasped at the contract and groaned as the tentacles in his ass allowed down their thrusts but still went just as deep and hard.

"C-Cecil? Are-are you sure you want me here?"

Cecil cried out as his prostate was hit yet against and nodded frantically. "Ah! Y-ye ahhh yes please! G-gooah! C-Carlos! Cahloooooos! Yes yes yes, pl nnnnngh please. I can't- i-i hurts!"

That was all the consent Carlos needed and grabbed Cecil's face in two trembling hands and kiss him senseless, reaching a hand down to start working at the two in Cecil's ass. Soon the only ones still on Cecil were the ones bonding his hands and the two holding his thighs as open as possible, although Carlos had managed to get them to stop them from fucking into him. They ripped at carlos's clothes and in no time he was pressed against Cecil at every point possible. Cecil was openly crying now but was kissing and pressing against every part of Carlos he possibly could. Carlos put on a condom with shaking fingers and kissed him again, lifting up Cecil's weak and shaking form until he could easily push his own hard dick into him. Cecil shouted at the sensation and Carlos gasped at the tightness. You'd think with the tentacles he'd be loose, but Cecil was tighter than ever. Carlos started off slow but with Cecil's almost immediate pleading for more, Carlos was soon holding carlos's hips in a bruising grip and pounding into him. The tentacles groped carlos's chest Held Cecil's hips to Carlos's, grabbing a hold of one of his wrists and dragging it to Cecil's now engorged dick. Carlos shivered and grabbed hold of Cecil, jerking him in time with his thrusts. It only took one swipe across the tip to have Cecil shuddering and gasping in an almost silent orgasm as he came harder than Carlos had ever though possible. Some hand even landed on Cecil's collarbone. It didn't take long for Carlos to follow, hitting Cecil's spot dead on and coming hard than he thought he would.

Carlos kept himself from slumping forward and pulled out on shaking thighs, pulling off the condom and disposing of it. On shaky legs he stumbled back to the bed and fell next to Cecil who was still shaking with aftershocks from his climax. Carlos wordlessly opened his arms and pulled Cecil to him, pressed tight against his chest. It took a few minutes for Cecil to fully catch his breath but once he did, he was kissing carlos's chest and trying to keep from shaking.

"Wow...," He finally said in a rough and weak voice and nuzzled into carlos's neck.

Carlos laughed and nodded, kissing Cecil's head. "So does that normally happen?"

Cecil shook his head. "No... I was affected by a gas from last year. The sheriff had-"

Carlos rolled his eyes and tilted Cecil's chin up to kiss him mid sentence. Cecil immediately melted into the kiss, moaning softly. He pushed a leg against carlos's crotch. Carlos laughed and pulled off of Cecil's mouth, putting a hand on Cecil's leg and pushing it back down.

"Cecil, as much as I'd love to go again with you, you're about to pass out. You're exhausted."  
Cecil pouted.

"Nu uh. None of that. We'll talk about everything in the morning okay? After I've made sure you eat something. And a shower."

Cecil stared with wide eyes. "You're going to be here in the morning?"

"Well duh. Silly." Carlos laughed and kissed Cecil's nose, sitting up to pull the blanket off of the floor to cover them. "Now go to sleep. I promise I'll be hear in the morning. Let's not complicate things right now."

Cecil, although giddy with this knew knowledge, nods and cuddles up to Carlos again, wrapping all of his appendages around the scientist. He's just on the brink of sleep when he hears Carlos whisper those three words softly in his ear.

"Good night, Cecil."


End file.
